


Three's Company

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Hotel Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Surprise boners, mmm threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Ryuji is disappointed when he is not allowed to room with Akira, his boyfriend, during the trip to Hawaii, until Akira texts him to come over because Mishima was asleep. Only, Mishima was not as asleep as the lovers thought.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Three's Company

Ryuji crept along the night-dark hallway, his heart hammering in his throat.

When Kawakami had denied him the right to room with Akira, he panicked. How were they going to fulfill the promise of having hotel sex in Hawaii if they were in separate rooms?!

Then Akira had agreed to room with Mishima, and he had just accepted that it wasn’t going to be; until he had gotten a text from his boyfriend. “Mishima’s asleep! Come over <3.”

“Be right there!” He had hastily sent back, slipping out into the hallway in just his sock clad feet, but now he was alert for any sign of a teacher, terrified he would be caught.

At last, he reached the door to the room he should have been sharing with Akira instead of Mishima.

He pushed the door, and found it unlatched, so he entered, closing the door firmly behind himself, then padding as quietly as he could across the room towards the second bed, which was Akira’s to use.

“Hey?”

“Come here.” He was pulled down onto the bed with a soft fwomp. 

“Whoa!” Ryuji sighed as he settled down against Akira, easily finding his lips in the dark, lips he had kissed so many times since they had first met in the rain that day so long before. 

Hands removed clothing, each article being tossed aside without concern; they were too lost in the slow exploration of each other to worry about the third boy, sleeping only a few feet away in the second bed.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Mishima deleted the last post, and yawned, reaching up to pull out his earbuds after stopping his music, and reached over to place both phone and earbuds onto the side table, then froze.

“Ah, Akira! You feel so good!” 

“H-harder, Ryuji!”

The voices came drifting out of the dark, from the second bed. The one Akira should have been sleeping in, alone.

“Ah hah…” The second voice was clearly male, though if Akira had not cried out his name, Mishima likely would not have recognized the voice as belonging to Ryuji Sakamoto. Because Ryuji, as far as he knew, was a completely straight skirt chaser!

“YES! RYUJI! THERE! YES!” Akira whispered loudly, clearly making a huge effort to stay quiet.

He rolled over, trying to ignore the sounds of sex occurring only feet away from him, and his bladder screamed at him.

He sat up, hands pressed between his legs, but it was no good; he needed to make a dash for it or else he was going to wet himself.

But, if he got up, he would be ending the game; revealing that he knew what they were doing in the second bed. That he knew they were a gay couple.

It was no good, he was going to burst! Past caring if he was caught, Mishima leapt out of bed and dashed for the bathroom, kicking the door shut behind him. He moaned as he began to piss; how long had he been holding it, and how deeply had he been concentrating to not notice?

In the main room, Akira shrieked, then went quiet, and Mishima silently prayed that meant he had finished, and they were done for the night.

Flushing the toilet, he went to wash his hand, then sighed as what was clearly make-out sounds drifted to him as he opened the door again.

Hesitating, he glances around the small bathroom. Should he bolt for the bed and hope they don’t notice? Or camp out in the bathroom until they either fall asleep or Ryuji decides to head back to his own room?

“Yuuki!” The voice was laughing, taunting him, and with a start he realized that now his bladder was empty, his cock was hard, and straining against the fabric of his pajama pants.

He swallowed hard, wondering if Akira was just messing around.

“Yuuki we know you’re up. Come over and play with us!”

He sighed, and pulled the door open, clicking the lights off. The curtains had been pulled open, and moonlight illuminated the bed Akira and Ryuji were lying naked on.

“How long have you been awake?” Ryuji’s voice was lazy.

“I haven’t been to sleep yet. I was modding the Phan-site, under the covers so that I didn’t disturb Akira. I never even heard you come in.” Mishima went to get back into his bed.

“That looks awkward to sleep with, Yuuki. Come, play with us.” Akira reached for him, drying cum glistening on his skin in the moonlight.

“No ass play!”

“How about a blowjob?” Akira rose onto all fours, as Ryuji moved around behind him, entering him as Mishima watched; how had he never known that Ryuji was hung?! The sight made him wince, even as precum dampened the front of his pants.

“Just a blowjob, okay?”

“I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do.”

Standing, Mishima crossed the room, seating himself onto Akira’s pillows as the front of his pants were pulled down, allowing his cock to spring free.

Akira’s mouth was nothing but wet heat as he took Mishima into his mouth, moving slowly, sucking him down skillfully. Each moan the brunet made vibrated his throat around Mishima, and he could feel each powerful, yet perfectly controlled, thrust of Ryuji’s hips, pounding Akira’s ass in a way he had never imagined would feel good. The fact that Akira was clearly loving every moment of being fucked made Mishima feel vaguely dizzy; or was that the thrill of having his dick sucked?

Then Ryuji grunted; actually honest to god grunted; as he came, and Mishima couldn’t help the burst of surprised laughter that escaped him, he was so startled. 

“I know.” Akira grinned as Ryuji pulled his dripping cock out of his ass, went back down, and swallowed Mishima to the root, deep throating him.

It was too much; Mishima came in a rush of heat, right down Akira’s throat.

“Stroke me off, Yuuki?” Akira winked as he swallowed, sitting up to reveal that he was still fully hard.

Mishima scooted in closer, curious as he had never touched a cock before; it felt strange, hard yet velvet soft, the head spongy. Acting on impulse, he leaned down and licked the tip, shuddering at the taste.

“Yeah, it’s not for everyone.” Akira guided his hand into gently stroking him, and he sighed as he came, seed spilling over Mishima’s hand.

“Ryuji’s gonna stay the night.” Akira cleaned them all up, like sexy shenanigans had not just been happening.

“I know. Don’t let the teachers catch on.” Mishima tucked himself away, and padded back across the room, sliding into his own bed.

“Not gonna ask?”

“Not tonight. If you want to tell me the story of how you two hooked up tomorrow though, I’ll listen. But it doesn’t really matter, does it? You two seem happy together, and that’s what’s important. But please, warn me tomorrow night if you plan to have more sex, okay?”

“Of course. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

He lay in the dark, listening to his friends getting comfy; and most likely cuddling; in the other bed, and though he wondered if he would ever find someone, he was happy for them, and not the least bit jealous.

Honest.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
